Alphys
Summary Alphys is the Underground's incumbent Royal Scientist, a position previously occupied by the mysterious W. D. Gaster before his untimely demise, being appointed as such after creating a robot with a soul. Alphys is shy and rather introverted, often stuttering and lacking self-confidence. She is also ridden with guilt due to past events. Despite all this, Alphys thoroughly enjoys human anime and manga, having amassed a collection from scavenging ones which have fallen into the Underground through Waterfall. She is close friends with Undyne despite their vastly differing personalities. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with inventions Name: Dr. Alphys Origin: Undertale Gender: Female Age: Possibly teens to Early 20's (Is Undyne's significant other and from their nicknames Alphys is implied to be up to 4 years younger than Undyne making her to be probably between 15 to 24) Classification: Monster, Royal Scientist, Otaku, Creator of Mettaton, Accidental creator of Flowey and the Amalgamates, Undyne's significant other, Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie superfan, Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie 2 hater Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Every monster in the game is stated to be made of magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is shown to be capable of harming ghosts, as shown in the Mad Dummy fight where magic attacks are the only way to harm him as opposed to physical attacks), Genius Intelligence (capable of creating highly advanced robots, extracting and injecting Determination into subjects, and upgrading Frisk's phone into a bullet-shooting jetpack with interdimensional storage functions in a matter of seconds), Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (via bombs), Danmaku, Soul Manipulation (Can injure the soul through damaging the body with their regular attacks), Technology Manipulation and Hacking, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Can survive in the Hotlands, which can reach temperatures high enough to vaporize a styrofoam cup and water instantly) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Summoned bolts of electricity capable of blocking incredibly casual attacks from Flowey. Said attacks were capable of bringing Frisk to near death, at the beginning of the game), higher with inventions (Created Mettaton EX, who is nearly as powerful as Undyne), possibly far higher (Presumably also created Mettaton NEO, who is vastly superior to even Asgore and Toriel by an untold amount) Speed: Unknown (While Alphys is far from a fighter, she was able to block casual shots from Flowey) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Building level (Should at least be comparable to a minimally Determined Frisk, who could tank the result of an MTT-brand oven overheating, and other monsters who can harm them) Stamina: Unknown Range: Varies Standard Equipment: Numerous devices, her phone, soda, lots and lots of instant noodles Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Capable of building highly advanced machines, raising the dead via Determination, and turning an old phone into a highly advanced multi-purpose tool. Weaknesses: Can often lack self-confidence. Possesses no notable skill in combat. If she's not determined to kill her foe, and is facing against a foe with a strong soul and has murderous intent, her defenses will weaken. Gallery alphys embarrassed.gif|Alphys isn't exactly keen on Mettaton's final question for Frisk. Alphys-0.png|Alphys in her nice dress. g60O0LF.jpg|Alphys' tarot card art Undertale - Alphys date|Date Alphys_sprite.png|Alphys overworld sprite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Monsters Category:Geniuses Category:Electricity Users Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Reptiles Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9